


Stranded

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fucking, Gender Neutral, M/M, Sex, Smut, Snowed In, can be read as both, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Gender neutral reader insert, where you're snowed in the Impala with Dean and keeping warm gets very hot.





	Stranded

The Impala isn’t going anywhere for a few hours, at least, not until Sam gets here with Bobby’s pick up. Dean had been so fucking careful too, driving at snail’s pace, but the deer dashing out in front of him, and the drift - it had been unavoidable.

Of course, he knew how to make the best of a bad situation.

There were plenty of snacks and beers in the car - maybe not food of a healthy substance, but it was enough to keep you and Dean alive while waiting for rescue. And while the snow had stopped falling outside, there was at least three feet burying the vehicle, rendering it impossible to get out, and too dangerous to put the heating on.

You were shivering by the time Dean got off the phone to his brother. The eldest Winchester turned to you, frowning at your ashen face and quivering bottom lip. Rubbing his hands together, he took both of yours between them, attempting to warm the chilled digits.

“I got some blankets in the back,” he murmured, jerking his head as he maintained eye contact with you. “If we cuddle -” His eyebrows raised, and you smiled shyly, leaning into him.

“Dean, are you making a move on me?”

“You better believe it,” Dean replied, smirking, before gesturing to the back seat. “Come on. Last thing I need is you dying of hypothermia.”

It was a tight squeeze to climb into the back of the Impala, but once you were on the cold leather, Dean’s entire presence surrounded you. He dragged a few blankets from the floor of the car, swaddling you both until you were cocooned together in the material.

“Better?” he asked, concern on his face and you nodded, snuggling into him. He was taller than you, slightly wider too, which made him the perfect hot water bottle. He groaned when your arms encircled his waist, and the telltale evidence of his erection poked into your arm. “Goddamn, you really know how to get a guy going.”

“I’ve had practice,” you purred, running your hand down over his belly, purposefully skipping the outline of his cock and squeezing his thigh. “You’re pretty cold too.”

Dean smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth. “Well, how about we get under these blankets properly?” You groaned, dragging your fingers over his cock, feeling a small thrill of anticipation when it twitched under your touch. “Fuck, you got me so hard,” he groaned.

“De -”

“Sssh, gonna take care of you,” Dean interrupted, already shedding his pants. You stripped off your top, feeling your nipples harden in the frigid air, and you barely had a moment to think before Dean was hauling you into his lap, his pants screwed up around his knees. He cursed as he pressed a single finger into you, and your eyes fell shut with a gasp on your lips. “So tight, always so fuckin’ tight,” he growled, adding a second finger, stretching you gently.

His name was stuck in your throat when you ground down onto the thickness of his digits, needing more. The cold barely even bothered you now; it felt like you were on fire inside, burning up with want for the hardened hunter behind you.

“Dean, I wanna…”

“I know, I know,” he shushed you again, pushing you forward, just about managing to get a blanket underneath you before he was pressing his cock into you. The tip split you open, and you whined loudly, feeling your nipples scrape against the coarse fabric of the blanket, the duelling sensations making the heat in your belly flare even more.

Dean was slow, purposeful in his movements, allowing your body to adjust to his intrusion, but fuck, he was so warm and soft. You let your eyes remain shut, unsure where his hands were roaming - it didn’t look like he could decide on a spot. Your breath came out in puffy clouds, and you could see steam rising off of your overheated skin.

“Dean, please,” you grunted, placing your hands against the seat, using the leverage of your position to push back against him, forcing him deeper inside you. “I gotta…”

He nipped at the skin of your shoulder, leaving a red mark with his teeth and you lost control, clenching around him as you came with a wail of his name. Dean followed you over the edge with a stuttered thrust of his hips, filling you to the brim with hot cum that dribbled down the inside of your thighs.

Both of you lay there, panting, and the only movement was when Dean pulled away, tucking the blankets around the both of you when he pulled you against his chest. He pressed kisses along your shoulders and the back of your neck, smiling against your skin when you sighed happily.

“Sammy will be here soon,” he whispered, one hand resting over your hip. “We’ll be okay.”

“I know,” you replied, smiling as you felt the pull of sleep. “I kinda like being stranded with you.”

Dean chuckled, squeezing your hip with his long fingers. “Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”


End file.
